


Song Of The Dovahkiin

by ApolloTheGaySunGod (The_Sarcastic_Teens)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Inigo Mod Included, M/M, More Than Two Kids Mods Included, Multi, Multiple Followers Mods Included, These Are The Mods That I Puse In My PC Version That I Love Too Much To Leave Out, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sarcastic_Teens/pseuds/ApolloTheGaySunGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Primrose and Dio, two Bretons raised as Nords. Two halves of the same whole. Two souls hat should have been one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So Two Dragonborns Are In This Story, It'll Be Explained Later. Also Since There Was Only Supposed To Be One Dragonborn They Each Get Half A Dragon Soul. They Get All The Knowledge, But Only Half The Soul. Meaning They Have To Kill Twice As Many Dragons To Unlock One Shout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song Of The Dovahkiin

Song of the Dovahkiin

Multi-chapter fic

By:

ApolloTheGaySunGod

Chapter 1: black wings in the cold

The Dovahkiin's P.O.V.

     I shook my aching head as the world colored and focused around me. What the hell happened? Oh yeah, I was trying to get out of Skyrim. If the prophecy was right, dragons are returning, and I don't want a part in that.

"Looks like she's awake. Are you okay, Breton?" The Nord across from me asked.

"I'm fine. Though my memory fails me on how exactly I got into this mess. One minute I'm safely over the border and the next I'm in shackles, with a splitting headache. Would you care to explain, Stormcloak?" I asked empathizing the word Stormcloak.

"Sorry, lass. Thought you were an Imperial. They hide their women well." He said.

"I was over the fucking border. I crossed illegally to escape this shit war, I'm an able bodied person, I'd get drafted to one side or another." I complained.

"Shut up back there." The wagon driver called.

"So we have a runaway, a Stormcloak, a horse theif, and Jarl Ulfric Stromcloak himself. Aren't I a lucky lady being slopped with such fine gentlemen." I said in a hushed tone with more than enough sarcasm to go around.

"Gods I feel naked without my armor. Why am I the only one of us in this?" I gestured towards this thing these people called clothes.

"No clue lass." The Nord answered. The words 'Ulfric' and 'Stormcloak' used in succession seemed to have registered in the horse thief's mind.

"Wait, Ulfric Stormcloak? Leader of the rebellion? Where are they taking us?" He called scared. "Where are you from, horse thief?" The Nord asked.

"Why?" He asked.

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home." He replied.

"Roikstead. I'm from Roikstead." He answered as we rode into Helgen, the men around me made idle remarks that I paid no attention to.

     I really didn't care, I was ready to accept my death with honor. I prayed silently to the nine-no eight divines, as a scholar I should have been thinking about my research but all I could think about was if I'd earned my place in Sovengarde. My mother and father must be frowning down upon me, their only daughter being put to death like some criminal.

"Everyone off in a steady line!"

"No! Wait! I'm not with them!"

     The horse thief made a run for it, a bad choice to begin with, only to be shot down by archers.

"Does anyone want to try that again?"

     The male guard, I think I heard someone call him Hadvar, read names off the list and they all walked to the block. Until I was the only one left.

"Captain, she's not on the list! What do we do?" He asked in a not-so-hushed tone.

"Forget the list! She goes to the block!" She answered.

"What's your name prisoner?" He asked me with a look in his eyes that told me he didn't want to do this.

"Primrose." I looked at him with a straight face, offering a soft smile when the captain wasn't looking.

"To the block, nice and easy Prim."

     The leader, General Tullis, spoke to Ulfic Stormcloak but I tuned him out. Instead quietly paying my last respects.

'Mother, Father, I'm sorry for disappointing you with this. Dio, brother, I'm sorry for letting you go on that trip alone. I should have gone with you, maybe if I did you'd still be with me. And I wouldn't be here.' I thought, I've always been told that my last thoughts would be of my family. That I'm just that kind of person, I'd like to live up to that. They killed a man while I looked away.

     I could watch a man die in combat but never in an execution.

"Next, the Breton!" I heard the captain yell, before I walked to the block.

"Hey, Cap, can you clean the other guy's head out of the box. Mine'll fall out if you don't." I yelled as they lowered me to the block. I just smiled at the executioner as he swung his axe up, then I saw it. Alduin. I didn't know at the time, but they damn thing would be the bane of my existence. He let out a shout and everyone stumbled and fell, I took the chance to get up and try to run. But it shouted at me again, this time making my vision blur and my movements become heavy.

"Breton! Come on! We have to get out of here!" I heard the Stormcloak that was on the carriage with me yell before I even saw him.

     I followed him simply because I didn't want to be in that dragon's belly. He ran into a tower but when he stopped I kept running. Up the stairs until the dragon broke through the wall, I ran out of his sight and waited until he left before jumping out of the giant hole in the wall and into the inn on the other side.

     I heard my leg crack upon impact but I kept running, the adrenaline in my system was enough to keep me from feeling the pain that almost radiated from my leg. I saw Hadvar trying to get a boy to run to him I just kept running only stopping for a second when the dragon came down in front of me. I ran past it and down to the keep, I only knew where it was because my mother and father brought us with them on a job for the College of Winterhold. When I got there I saw both Hadvar and the Stormcloak arguing, then they both told me to follow them. For some odd reason I felt so much safer with Hadvar so I followed him into the keep.

 

You can see right about where I decided to change up the story. That's okay though. Right?  


And as always: Peace, Love, And Chocolate. Bye!


End file.
